love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou
is a single by Aqours as well as Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1's ending song, starting from Episode 2. It was released on August 24, 2016. The song is written by Aki Hata, and composed and arranged by Akihiko Yamaguchi. The song is sung by Aqours, but depending on the episode, it is sung by different members. The current versions are: #By Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, & You Watanabe (Episode 2) #By Aqours (Episode 3, 12) #By Hanamaru Kunikida & Ruby Kurosawa (Episode 4) #By Yoshiko Tsushima (Episode 5) #By Kanan Matsuura, Dia Kurosawa, & Mari Ohara (Episode 6) #By Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida & Ruby Kurosawa (Episode 7) #By 1st & 2nd Years (Episode 8) #By Chika Takami & Riko Sakurauchi (Episode 10) #By You Watanabe (Episode 11) Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14540)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |-| TV Size= }} Lyrics そうだよね　すぐには決められない だけどさ身体はなぜか踊りだして 大好きなメロディーに合わせてた　おいでよ…おいでよ！ ユメを語る言葉より　ユメを語る歌にしよう それならば今を伝えられる気がするから ユメを語る言葉から　ユメを語る歌が生まれるんだね ひろがるこの想いは 大好きなメロヂィーのつながりだよね もう逃げないで君と僕とで進む時だよ　あたらしい場所へ Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! |-| English= We steadily go outside and search for something else When you try something out, you’ll often find unexpected happiness No matter the worries or the ridicules We won’t lose, we won't be discouraged, even though we might cry a little But it’s alright, because tomorrow will come soon Rather than words speaking of our dreams, let’s put them into song Because if we do that, we’ll be able to put our feelings right now into words A song speaking of our dreams will be born from our words These feelings that are spreading Are links to the melodies that we love It’s time to stop running and move forward to a new place Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! Something will definitely begin; Everyone’s energy is making noises We will try something out, and our feelings will come tightly together We want to feel it and get more excited The things that you wish for, I wished for too. Our hearts are getting closer Isn’t that good? The words of the future we wish for will become a song of that future That is the extent of the passion in our hearts that wants to fly out Our song flows out from our words of the future we wish for Don’t stop, we'll go far On a journey with the melodies that we love So let’s have fun no matter where we go; It’s a new season Yes, that’s right, we can’t decide that fast But see, somehow our bodies are breaking out into a dance, Joining up with the melodies we love. Come... come! Rather than words speaking of our dreams, let’s put them into song Because if we do that, we’ll be able to put our feelings right now into words A song speaking of our dreams will be born from our words These feelings that are spreading Are links to the melodies that we love It’s time to stop running and move forward to a new place. Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! }} Gallery Live Performances *February 25 & 26, 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ *June 30, 2017: Anisong World Matsuri ~Japan Kawaii Live~ *August 25, 2017: Animelo Summer Live 2017 -THE CARD- *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Saitama: September 29, 2017 *December 27, 2017: Sakazaki Kounosuke no Momoiro Folk Mura NEXT *Aqours CLUB LIVE & FAN MEETING -Landing action Yeah!!- **Nagoya: February 3, 2018 * April 27 & 28, 2018: HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL * November 17, 2018: Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ Trivia *The single sold 14000 copies on the first day, 40054 copies within the first week and 56549 copies overall.MAL Forums: Love Live Sunshine Sales Discussion Thread *The song's choreography is based on the members' use of pom-poms in their image colour. When the song has been performed when members have been missing, another member will hold her pom-pom as well as the missing members'. For example, Anju Inami holding Rikako Aida's pom-pom and Aina Suzuki and Nanaka Suwa holding Arisa Komiya's pom-poms. *When it was performed at HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL, Saint Snow joined Aqours in the chorus. The solo lines went unchanged. They also had pom-poms in their image colours. References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Animated Songs:Aqours Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sunshine!! Ending Category:Lyrics Category:Duo Trio Songs:Aqours